Anhelo
by Sybelle de Nebbia
Summary: A veces el corazón pide tanto que se conforma con lo poco que puede tener para no romperse en pedazos. A veces no obtienes lo que quieres, pero si lo que necesitas. Shinso x Midoriya. Shonen Ai. Reto del grupo ShinDeku de facebook.


_Fic para el grupo de ShinDeku y para Oli bebé que es un amor._

 _Hice un esfuerzo enorme para que esto no fuera angst, porque soy una horrible persona, pero no tanto._

 _Disclaimer: BNHA no es ni por asomo mío… todo es de Hori sensei, sus manos mágicas y de la Shonen Jump. Salve Hori!_

 _Advertencias: nada… todo muy leve por aquí para variar. Drabble de 500 palabras justas (no se cómo lo logré)._

* * *

 **Anhelo  
**

Capitulo único

* * *

"No puedes evitar lo que tu corazón anhela…"

Cuando él le dijo esas palabras a Midoriya Izuku a final de su pelea, no tenía idea del peso de las mismas.

Si bien él anhelaba convertirse en un héroe y a eso se refería. A que nadie lo iba a detener, él sería un mejor héroe que ellos. Ser parte de la clase de Estudios Generales no lo detendría. Lo que no esperaba eran sus palabras de aliento. Que fuera tan amable y que en cierta forma pareciera entender su frustración, siendo que poseía un kosei tan espectacular.

Shinso siguió esforzándose siendo el mejor de su clase, quería superarlo. Y en algún punto mientras se lo encontró en un pasillo se dio cuenta de que le bastaba con que lo viera _como un igual_. Así que en la distancia le siguió observando y anhelando. Con el paso del tiempo la brecha entre ambos se abría más y después del examen de licencia provisional ya lo sentía inalcanzable. Hasta que un día lo volvió a encontrar.

_¡Shinso-kun! – con una montaña de libros y un vendaje en el brazo derecho casi choca con él, su sonrisa era tan autentica que casi dolía mirarlo. Quizá fue eso, porque tuvo que apartar la mirada y pudo ver la decepción en sus ojos verdes al no obtener respuesta – bueno siempre es un placer saludarte, jeje...

_Midoriya – sus pasos se detienen y le sonríe sin hablar – déjame ayudarte.

Al principio trató de negarse por vergüenza, pero él ya había tomado más de la mitad y caminaba a su lado. Era un silencio extrañamente cómodo, sus pasos iban al unísono y la brisa desordenaba los risos verdes. Y al poco tiempo llegaron a la sala de profesores a dejar su carga para que Aizawa los calificara.

_Se ve que te esfuerzas mucho Shiso kun, he visto tus notas en el cuadro de honor, ¿cómo es el entrenamiento en la Estudios Generales? ¿Ha avanzado mucho con el control de tu kosei? Este verano se abre la vacante de transferencia al curso de héroes, seríamos compañeros entonces – el chico murmura con entusiasmo y saca su libreta de notas, él solo puede mirarlo embelesado, de pronto se sonroja y se queda callado.- e-estoy siendo invasivo, lo siento. Pero es que me parece muy interesante tu don y quisiera saber más…

Quiere contestarle todo eso, quiere seguir oyendo su voz. Algo en su pecho se agita con fuerza cuando lo oye entusiasmado porque serían compañeros de clase. Pero no habla. Y ve al otro apenado bajar la mirada mientras se disculpa pensando que Shinso está enojado. Puede ver su intención de irse o desaparecer.

_Si no fueras un héroe serías un excelente reportero Midoriya.

Se sonroja más y ríe nervioso quizá piensa que es una burla.

_Si yo fuera un héroe te concedería todas las entrevistas que quisieras – un leve rubor se asoma debajo de las profundas ojeras.

_Pero ya eres un héroe.

Esas justamente son las palabras que su corazón anhela.

* * *

 _Nota final:_

 _Quizá deba agregar para no dejarlas con la duda que para mí, Shinso es muy puro para este mundo. Al punto que el reconocimiento de Midoriya le basta, por el momento… quizá esto va evolucionando, pero no creo que se dé cuenta de inmediato de que ya cayó en el hechizo de personalidad magnética de bebé Izuku. Que tampoco tiene muchas luces en el tema y se la pasa mandando señales confusas a medio mundo, pero no es que juegue con nadie, no no… sería incapaz! lo que si es que no tiene idea del impacto de sus palabras y sus acciones en el corazón de los otros. Él es un cinnamon rol y algún día va a tener que hacerse responsable de enamorar a media UA._

 _Pues hasta aquí mi parloteo. Dejadme un rvw si les ha gustado._


End file.
